Nothing Lasts Forever
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: Sequel to Lonely No More! Naruto and Sakura are finally happy together without the ache or sadness until an old friend returns to ruin everything. After all...nothing lasts forever. Updated 7-13-12!
1. A Welcome Home to Remember

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE_**

**_This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one._**

A Welcome Home to Remember

****

"Sakura-koi!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the house him and his beloved, now wife, lived in together.

"Koibito!" Sakura yelled, rushing into her lover's arms.

Naruto caught her in his strong arms and crushed her pliant body to his. The softness was such a welcome contrast to his hardness. It always was, but now, it was more welcome than ever. He had been gone on a mission for months on end. He had missed the warmth and softness of his love.

"You've been gone so long!" she exclaimed.

"Mmmm, that I have," he replied.

Tilting her chin up, he lowered his lips on her awaiting ones. The contact ignited electricity in their bodies. Being away from each other so long, the feeling was so intense it sent shivers through both of their bodies.

Smirking against Naruto's lips, Sakura pulled away and walked towards the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder at him, she winked playfully before continuing on her way.

Naruto knew this game, they had played it every single time he went on a mission and was gone for long periods. The game only got better every time they played it.

"I'm making your favorite koibito! " Sakura cooed from the kitchen.

With eyes lighting up, he rushed to the kitchen to get his most loved meal…. Ramen. Needless to say, he was shocked when he walked into the kitchen. The game had changed indeed.

There upon the table sat Sakura, naked as the day she was born. Her perky ample breasts bore to the world; rosy nipples stood erect from the cool air in the kitchen. Faint droplets of her essence collected on the hair of her nether flower… tempting him to come and taste her.

Moaning at the sight Naruto growled out, "You're trying to kill me you vixen."

"I seriously doubt it… the only way I could kill you would be loss of blood to your brain," she replied looking to the obvious erection he was sporting.

Naruto chuckled, "If that was possible, I would have died long ago."

"That you would have... That you would have."

Naruto was too tortured by the beauty of the sight that was in front of him. She was pure and devilish in the same instant. Begging to be taken by him.

Walking to her, he stood between the heaven of her thighs. Sakura shivered at the friction of the material of his pants against her sensitive skin. The sensation was incredible.

Smirking at her reaction, he ran his calloused fingers upper her sides to her shoulder and down in between the valley her breast, caressing her slightly as he went.

"Please Naruto," Sakura pleaded.

Leaning in, Naruto whispered in her ear, "Please what?"

Moaning at his husky tone, she replied, "Please make love to me."

He smirked at her request and trailed his right hand to her nether flower. Caressing her softly, he used his other hand to crush her lips to his.

Sakura shivered lightly at the feeling of him caressing her. She squealed in surprise and pleasure as he unexpectedly thrust two fingers into her. Breaking their heated lip-lock, she fell back onto the table, fully exposing herself to Naruto and his indulgences.

Continuing to pleasure her with his fingers, Naruto leaned over slightly to bring one her pert nipples into his mouth. The sensations in her body were too much.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she came all over his fingers.

Pulling his fingers and mouth from her, he leaned back to look at her. She was the height of beauty. A slick sheen of sweat covered her flushed skin. A dazed film of sated lust covered her eyes.

"Beautiful as ever my love," he whispered softly to her.

"Please koi," she whispered in need as she sat up to meet his eyes.

Even if he wanted to, Naruto could never deny her then. The pleading in her voice and the need in her eyes was more than he could resist… not that he wanted to of course.

"Mmmm, I think you're a little over dressed koi," Sakura pointed out.

"That I am Sakura-koi… that I am. Why don't you help me with that problem, hm?"

"Whatever you desire love."

Not breaking eye contact, Sakura slowly pulled Naruto's jounin shirt up over his abs, tickling the skin with the tips of her nails as she slowly progressed. When the shirt was off, she flung it to the floor and attached her succulent lips to his nipple, causing a breathy moan to flow past Naruto's lips.

"What you do to me you vixen."

Pulling away from his nipple, she replied, "The question is what I won't do to you."

Dragging her nails down his arms, Sakura slid them under the waistband of his pants to play with the sensitive skin that lay beneath. Needing him just as bad as he needed her caused the play to be over sooner than expected. Sliding his pants and boxers over his hips, Sakura let Naruto's erection free of its confines.

Snaking her hand around Naruto's neck, she leaned back to the table and brought Naruto with her. Sakura left out a soft moan as she felt the head of Naruto's erection brush the opening of her nether flower.

Breathing in her ear, Naruto asked, "What do you want my love?"

Instead of giving Naruto a verbal answer, Sakura just arched her hips up towards his, getting the message across that she wanted him to fill her as he did _that_ night.

Naruto quickly thrust into her, filling her with every inch of himself. He paused for a few seconds to get lost in the feel of her… the slick warm heat of her walls.

With a groan, he pulled out to his tip and thrust back in again. Sakura arched into him, meeting his thrust.

"'Kura," he whispered huskily.

"Naru," she responded, "Please!"

Needing no further persuasion, he thrust back into with all the speed he could muster. Both groaned at the long awaited sensation. Naruto lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss that sent both of their senses reeling. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Naruto hooked his arms under her with his hands on her shoulders, he used the leverage to impale her on his length as he thrust, sending him deeper.

"NARU! HARDER!" she shouted in pure pleasure.

Leaning his head down on her shoulder, he nibbled the delicate skin there, marking her as his as he sped up his thrusts. Everyone would know she was taken and her lover was a jealous possessive type.

Sakura looped her arms around his neck, holding Naruto to her as he continued to thrust in and out of her. The friction of him inside her walls was more than any heaven could offer.

His movements were fluid and he thrust into her but soon they turned sporadic as her walls started quivering around him. They were both so close.

Sakura raked her nails down his back leaving red marks to show her pleasure and possession of the man atop her. Only he could ever make her feel so alive and wanted.

"'K-Kura," he moaned brokenly.

"N-Naruo… so close Naru! P-Please!" she shouted.

Naruto's thrust sped up into a frenzied pace. He could feel her clenching around him. Emptying his seed into her, he moaned broken fragments of her name. The heat of his seed in her sent Sakura over the edge into paradise. White specs flashed before both of their eyes as they were completed completely.

Naruto's head continued to rest on her shoulder as he panted, trying to regain his breath. Picking her up off the table, he carried her to their room and gently laid her on the bed after pulling back the sheets. Crawling in beside her, he puller her form against his as he nestled in beside her exhausted form.

"Welcome home Naruto," Sakura said in a sleepy voice.

Naruto chuckled, "Welcome home indeed."

END!

This is the first installment of three. I hope you enjoyed this segment.


	2. News of the Betrayer

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE_**

**_This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one._**

News of the Betrayer

A knock at the door drew Naruto from his peaceful slumber. Sakura still rested quietly beside him, undisturbed.

Climbing from bed, Naruto went to the dresser, pulled out a set of boxers and pants, and threw them on. He then made his way to the door to see none other than Kakashi at the door of his little abode.

Kakashi raised his hand in greeting with his customary, "Yo."

"What do you want old man?" Naruto asked.

"Why Naruto, I am shocked that you would speak to your old sensei like that!"

"Sure. But seriously, I just got back from an A-ranked mission and am really tired so can you just be short and tell me what you need?"

Kakashi got a serious look on his face that Naruto didn't like, "You need to come to headquarters ASAP."

At that statement, Naruto sobered, "Just let me leave a note for Sakura and grab a shirt and shoes and then I'll be there."

"Ok, see you there," and with a swirl of leaves, Kakashi was gone.

Naruto walked back into the house and returned to the bedroom to find Sakura sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her nude body. With an apologetic smile, he began to get ready to get to headquarters.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" she asked with tears in her jade eyes.

Sitting beside her on the bed, Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms and said, "We don't know that for sure. Plus, we knew this would happen once I became a ninja, especially an ANBU."

"I know. Nevertheless, the departures are so bitter… And who knows when you won't come home at all!"

"Shhhhhh, it's ok. I'll always come home, I promise. I'll never leave you to face this world alone."

With a gentle squeeze and a passionate kiss, Naruto made the appropriate hand seals and disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves before he decided to do a repeat course of the night before.

Headquarters

Naruto appeared in front of Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, "Ohayo Naruto-kun."

"Hey Shizune. Bad-chan wanted to see me?" he asked.

Before she could respond, a sake bottle was smashed against the back of his head, "I told you not to call me that!"

Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile, he apologized, "Sorry… Ba-chan."

Tsunade shook her head in amusement. Naruto would never change even after getting a wife and becoming a ninja. He would always be the loud-mouthed, annoying ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Come with me Naruto. Kakashi is already waiting for us in my office."

Walking silently behind Tsunade, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was so important that he was asked to come back after being home for less than twenty-four hours.

When they reached the office, Tsunade shut the door behind them and sat behind her desk, "Kakashi… Naruto… please take a seat." As they did what she asked, she continued, "I have a mission for both of you."

"Ba-chan-" Naruto started but was cut off by a glare from Tsunade

"This mission is of top priority. I know you just got home but you are two of the best and also two of the only ones who really know and understand the target."

"Being who Kokage?" Kakashi asked.

With a grave look, she stated the name that was like a knife into the heart of the two, "Uchia Sasuke."

End!

Review Responses

Krymson- Don't worry, it stays a Naru/Saku fic until the end!

Ref346- there will be more lemons, I promise! and it will continue to be a Naru/Saku!


	3. Departure

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE_**

**_This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one._**

Departure Surprises

On his way home with Kakashi by his side, Naruto was troubled. His friend had left the village to become an avenger of his family… to pursue his brother for justice for his clan. He had joined with Oorochimaru to gain more power… and now he was back.

"Can you complete this mission?" Kakashi asked seriously.

Looking sideways at his former sensei, Naruto responded, "I have no choice but to complete it."

"What will you tell Sakura?"

"I'm not sure yet… If I tell her we're going after Sasuke she'll want to go along… but if I lie to her, she'll be mad as hell."

"I suggest the truth."

"Yeah… she still has one hell of a right hook."

Kakashi chuckled, waved goodbye to Naruto, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts. He has thought Sasuke was forever gone from his life. Sasuke had hurt everyone with his departure… especially Sakura and Naruto could never forgive him for that.

Arriving at his front door, Naruto called out, "I'm home 'Kura!"

However, he didn't need to. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looked stricken, sitting there in her robe with tussled hair and tear-streaked face.

Naruto rushed over to her and pulled her to his chest, "What's wrong 'Kura?"

After a few sniffles, she pulled away from him and looked at him with puffy red eyes, "Naru… I'm pregnant!"

Naruto was shocked but before long, a wide grin spread across his face, "Sakura! That's great!"

Sakura blinked, "Y-You're not angry?"

"Sakura, a child is the greatest gift you could ever give me besides yourself! You've made me so happy that this is just icing on the cake!"

A smile broke out upon Sakura's face at the acceptance that Naruto showed her but the smile quickly died, "What's wrong Naru?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're eyes… they're navy blue… it means your upset."

"Sakura, I have another mission… and I don't want to go… because of you… and because of the target… but I have to."

"It's Sasuke isn't it?"

Naruto looked down in shock, "Yes… it is. Kakashi and I are assigned to capture him or… terminate him."

Pulling herself up face level with Naruto, she stared in his eyes, "Please… be careful and come back… to me and our child.

"Of course Kura… I will come back. I'll never leave you… or our child. Be careful while I'm away?"

"Yes Naru. I would do nothing to endanger our child."

Kissing Sakura softly on the lips, he set her back on the couch, "I have to get ready to leave. Kakashi will be here soon to head out."

Walking back to their room, he heard Sakura follow him. He dumped his used clothes from his traveling pack and moved to the dresser to pack new ninja outfits. He sensed her chakra near the door, watching him.

After everything was in the pack, he walked to the bedside table and pulled on his ninja headband, tying it in a quick and secure knot around his forehead. He then turned to Sakura and offered her a smile.

"I know I just got home Kura," he said walking to her and taking her in his arms, "But when I get back from this mission, I'll apply for some relief time."

Sakura smiled a sad smile, "It's ok. It's your job; you need to do what is expected of you."

Smashing his lips to hers, he kissed her with all the passion and love in his body. He felt her circle her arms around his neck, and pull his body flush against her. He could feel her wet readiness through her robe.

"Kura… I don't think we have time," he panted as he pulled his lips from hers.

She just grinned a wicked smile and just pulled his lips backs to hers. Naruto lost himself the passion running through his veins. Making quick work of the tie holding her robe together, he felt her shedding him of his pants and boxers. Cupping her thighs with his hands, he wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged himself into her awaiting nether lips with a groan. Bracing her against the doorframe, he pulled out of her and flexed his hips to plunge back into the welcome heat. Sakura broke the kiss and moaned her pleasure. The tight clamping of her walls against him made him nearly loose control.

Leaning his head down, he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth as he continued to pound into her. Sakura met him thrust for thrust as they sped towards their completion. Switching to the other nipple, Sakura groaned at the sensations.

They both knew she would have bruises from their lovemaking but neither of them cared at the moment. They we both lost in the heat of the other. Their passion knew no limits as they became one in body and soul. The knock at the door went unnoticed by both of them as they both lost themselves in the other, calling out their completion.

Spent, Naruto collapsed to his knees while still sheathed in Sakura. He rested his head against her chest as he struggled to regain his breath and strength. He could hear Sakura's erratic heartbeat in her chest and she struggled to do the same.

Once he regained his strength, he finally heard the knock at the door. Standing up, he slowly walked Sakura over to the bed, careful of the clothes bunched around his ankles, and laid Sakura down. She was the epitome of beauty, still flushed and sweating lightly from their lovemaking. He pulled the robe from her body and covered her with the sheets.

Naruto leaned over and kissed her gently, "I'll be home soon Sakura. Then, we'll plan for our new arrival. Ja ne… for now."

With that, he caressed her stomach. He then pulled up his pants and boxer and made himself look presentable. Walking out of the room, he grabbed his traveling bag he dropped at the door and walked to the front door where Kakashi had stopped knocking.

Leaving the house, he locked the door and looked at Kakashi, "Ready to go?"

"Are you? You really need to get some sound proof walls Naruto," Kakashi joked.

With a blush, Naruto punched him in the arm, "At least I get some!"

Kakashi held up his hands to show he was sorry, "Touché." Then he got a serious look on his face, "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded and they both took off, departing from the village to begin the hunt for their former comrade.

END!

**Krymson**- It's going to be more than 3. I said 3 at first but then I got more ideas to make the story longer.

**Cherryblosson279**- here's a new chapter for you! Thanks for the review!

**ref346**- I'm going to try and write a fight scene but if it doesn't seem right, I might just skip it.


	4. Unexpected Encounter

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE**_

_**This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one.**_

A/N: sorry for the late update! I was swamped in schoolwork and it was driving me crazy!

Unexpected Encounter

Running through the woods, Kakashi and Naruto didn't speak. Lost in their thoughts, their movements were automatic. They had been traveling for several days with no news of Sasuke or his whereabouts.

With darkness approaching, Kakashi speaks the first words since daybreak, "I suppose we should stop for the night, get some rest and start early tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and jumped to the ground, "I'll go collect the firewood while you set up the campsite."

"Alright."

Then Naruto took off into the woods at a quick pace. Deep in the forest, a movement caught Naruto's eye. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto set off in pursuit of the shadow. After carefully stalking his prey, Naruto found it to none other than Sasuke.

Growling, Naruto launched himself out of the cover of trees toward Sasuke. However, Sasuke was gone in the blink of an eye. As Naruto moved to turn around, he found himself with his back against a tree and an arm pushed gently against throat. Swirling crimson eyes stared into sky blue ones.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a sad tone.

"Uchia," Naruto spat.

A look of hurt flashed across Sasuke's face but quickly hidden behind his cold mask, "What are you doing out here?"

"As if you don't already know!"

With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke said, "I rarely ask question I already know the answer too." Naruto's hand slowly reached for his kunai pouch but stopped his pursuit when the arm against his throat increased in pressure, "I wouldn't suggest it Naruto."

"F-Fuck you!" Naruto wheezed.

"Such languageNaruto… do you kiss Sakura with that mouth?" and again the look of pain was there.

"Leave her out of this!"

"And why-," Sasuke began but stopped his words and covered Naruto's body with his.

"Wha-" Naruto began to ask when he felt Sasuke's body clench in pain.

Looking over Sasuke's shoulder he saw three kunai sticking in his back. Moving his eyes to the source of the kunai, he saw none other than Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi stepped farther into the clearing with a nod, "Sasuke."

Turning to Kakashi with the kunai in his back and Naruto behind him he shouted, "Are you crazy!?! If I had moved you would have killed Naruto! What kind of teamwork is that?"

Kakashi responded with a blank face, "It was a chance I was willing to take. Now will you come quietly or do Naruto and I have to force you to return to Kohana?"

Glaring at Kakashi, Sasuke responded in a dejected tone, "I left for a reason… I have no intentions of returning."

"Sas-" Naruto began, but with a backward glance at Naruto, Sasuke was gone.

**End**

I modified this chapter a bit because I got some new ideas about the story. So here you go, I hope you enjoy and I will update again soon.


	5. Why

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE**_

_**This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one.**_

A/N: wow… it' been so long since I have last updated. I am terribly sorry for just leaving this story for so long, I kind of lost my direction in this story but I now have it back. I hope you all enjoy.

_This is Naruto thinking. _

I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ADDED 'LONELY NO MORE' TO THEIR FAVORITES!

Why

Staring at the spot that Sasuke had just occupied, Naruto could do nothing but ponder the words Sasuke had left behind. He wished he was able to interpret the hidden meaning in Sasuke's words; a hidden message he was sure was meant only for him.

"Let's get some wood and head back to camp. We will take alternating guard duty throughout the night. Now that we know Sasuke is in the immediate vicinity we will need to be extra cautious. He knows all our weaknesses while we know only a few of his," Kakashi spoke, brining Naruto out of his pondering.

"Of course," he said softly.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair, "Don't let him get you down Naruto. It's all part of his strategy. He will try to distract us both and take us out at our weakest moment. You need to be strong and overcome your past with him. You must think of him only as an enemy of the village."

Blinking the tears out his eyes, Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well let's get that wood!" Kakashi explained as he smiled as Naruto.

Naruto forced a smile unto his face, "Yeah!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto and Kakashi sat on opposite sides of the fire, neither speaking to the other. Both were lost in thoughts of their lost comrade.

Naruto was thinking about all that Sasuke had said, '_Why would he say those things? 'Do you kiss Sakura with that mouth?' I understand that was supposed to be mocking, but what about the pain in his eyes when he said it… and 'I left for a reason… I have no intentions of returning'. Does it have anything to do with the first one? Oh Kami', _Naruto thought, having reached a conclusion, _'He left BECAUSE of Sakura… He left because I took away his chances for him to be with her… for him to revive his clan.'_

Startling out of his thoughts when someone was shaking him, he quickly pulled out a kunai before looking at the 'attacker'.

"Whoa Naruto, it's just me. It's your turn for sentry duty. If you don't want to do it, all you had to do was say something, no need to kill me!" Kakashi laughed.

Naruto shook his head and stood, "No, I'll do it Kakashi. I was just lost in thought."

"Like I said Naruto, you just have to let everything he says go… he is no longer your friend or comrade, he is an enemy of our village… of our home."

"I know."

With that Naruto walked off and jumped into the trees for his round of sentry duty. While sitting there, his thoughts once again drifted off to Sasuke.

'_No wonder Sasuke left… his best friend betrayed him and took the woman he loved. That would break any man down.'_

Hearing a rustle in the leaves, Naruto broke from his thoughts and went to see what it was. Turning around all he saw was crimson eyes.

"Sasu-ke?"

Receiving no answer, he went for his kunai pouch but a blow to the back of the head, and darkness was all he knew.

END

It's not very long but it's way better than what has been! At least this is a NEW chapter! :D

Enjoy and please review.


	6. Captured

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE**

**This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one.**

A/N: Once again, I am sorry for the long update periods. I seem to get writer's block after I post a chapter. I hope this chapter is longer than the others. I wish to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story and for adding both this and its prequel, Lonely No More.

Captured

Sitting on a branch high in a tree, Sasuke sat staring at the moon deep in thought. He had promised himself that he would never break down and ever let even a sliver of the truth slip to Naruto… And yet the moment he saw him, he almost broke down and cried like a little girl. The pain at seeing the blonde idiot had incapacitated him long enough to let his feelings loose for a fraction of a second. He would not make the same mistake again… He would go far away… He would keep running until the pain no longer touched him… He would never see the blonde again.

Standing with a sigh, Sasuke made to leap from the tree before he sensed someone's chakra; a chakra that he had been looking for for years. But it was mixed with a faint chakra of someone else; the unmistakable chakra of his former blonde-haired teammate.

Jumping into action before even his brain registered the movement; Sasuke was off after his brother and Naruto in a flash. Sharingan eyes spinning dangerously, he closed in on the fleeing form of his brother. As he got closer he could see the limp form of Naruto slung over his shoulder.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing some kunai in preparation for an attack.

Itachi turned his head to the side to stare blankly at him. Instead of speeding up as many pursued people would, Itachi slowed down and leapt deftly to the forest floor. Before Sasuke made it to the ground, Naruto was already laying against a tree with no Itachi in sight. Sending his chakra out to check for other chakra signatures, Sasuke sighed in relief when he only felt Naruto's faint signature.

Creeping up to Naruto's unconscious body, Sasuke kept his eyes and senses open, constantly scanning for attackers. Once he was standing over Naruto's body, he knelt down to check for a pulse.

Before he could touch Naruto's tan skin, a monotone voice taunted him for behind, "Foolish little brother. You are still too weak."

Those we're the last words he heard before he felt a senbon slide into the side of his neck, officially rendering him unconscious.

~*~Break~*~

With a small moan, cerulean blue eyes blearily opened. Sitting up, he tried to remember where he was and how he got there. Looking around he noticed he was on a bed in what appeared to be a cave with only his boxers remaining.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted with wide eyes as he remembered seeing swirling sharingan eyes before he was, apparently, knocked unconscious.

"I see that you have awakened, kyuubi," a cold voice echoed in the room.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto questioned softly.

A figure stepped from the shadows, "Wrong brother little one."

"Itachi," Naruto breathed.

"So I see my little brother has talked about me. How touching."

"TEME!" Naruto shouted as he lunged toward the nonchalant ninja.

With a swift movement, Naruto found his back meeting with the wall of the room with a resounding crack. Standing up, he felt his consciousness fading as the kyuubi began to manifest itself. His eyes turned red with slits as pupils as his canines grew until they pierced his lip. However, before the change could finish Itachi appeared behind him and incapacitated him with a sharp chop to the side of his neck. Snarling at Itachi, Naruto slid to the ground.

"You seem to think you can escape this situation kyuubi," Itachi spoke.

Slowly lifting his head, Naruto glared at him, "I'll either get out of here or die trying."

"How adequate, because I don't plan on letting you out of here alive."

END

Again, thank you so much for all your support. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please enjoy! All comments are appreciated.


	7. Painful Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THE NARUTO STORYLINE

**This is the sequel to "Lonely No More". I hope you enjoy this if you enjoyed the last one.**

A/N: I am sorry this chapter once again took so long in the making. I was working on 'Rescue Me' because it was so fresh in my mind (if you like Vampire Knight and like Kaname/Zero, feel free to check it out). This chapter contains mature themes. A lot of things will be revealed in this chapter, thus the title. ^_^ ENJOY

Painful Encounters

**Previously:**

"_You seem to think you can escape this situation kyuubi," Itachi spoke._

_Slowly lifting his head, Naruto glared at him, "I'll either get out of here or die trying."_

"_How adequate, because I don't plan on letting you of here alive."_

**Now:**

Rolling Naruto onto his back, Itachi knelt beside him. With a quick succession of hand signs, Itachi placed his hand over Naruto's stomach where he knew the seal to reside. Naruto's body jerked as he whimpered softly in pain as the seal was altered, the kyuubi's chakra and strength leaving him. It was soon over, however, leaving him a boneless heap on the floor.

"W-What did you do?" Naruto groaned as he tried to move without success.

Itachi quickly swung his leg over the vessel's hips, making himself comfortable upon his new perch, "I sealed the demon within you along with all your chakra… You are entirely powerless against me now little one."

Staring at the furious face below him, Itachi couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his face nor the chuckle that left him. Even his normally stoic eyes danced with amusement at the helpless man beneath him.

"What the hell's so funny!" Naruto seethed.

Rubbing a hand against Naruto's cheek, Itachi replied, "Just thinking… I know why he's so enamored with you… And thinking about how much this will hurt him."

Naruto's eyes widened at the tender caress, "What the hell are you talking about teme?"

"How sad… He loves you and you don't even know it… I suppose this will hurt even more then."

"Wha-," Naruto started only to have his words silenced by a harsh mouth against his.

Trying to struggle, Naruto sharply turned his head to the side, thankful to have at least some mobility. Once his mouth was free, Naruto started to yell again only to be cut off by his own soft scream. The teeth imbedded in the side of his neck made his neck feel like it was on fire. The pressure increased as the teeth sank further in his flesh. Head thrashing back and forth, Naruto continued to scream, slowly getting louder, even as he tried desperately to silence it.

A hand came between them to lightly run down Naruto's chest, causing him to shiver as goose bumps rose upon his skin. As the teeth freed themselves from his neck, he could only sigh in relief as the pain was reduced to a dull throbbing fire instead of the intense scorching inferno it was. However, the sigh soon turned to a hiss of discomfort as a rough tongue laved the bite marks, pushing into the torn skin. Soon the mouth trailed from his neck in favor of his chest.

"S-Stop!" Naruto pleaded in a panicked whisper.

Pulling his lips from Naruto's chest, Itachi smirked, "I don't think so little one."

Returning his lips to Naruto's chest, he trailed his lips to his dusky nipple. Itachi chuckled at the small gasp that escaped from his victim's parted lips as he caressed the tiny nub with his tongue.. With a vicious grin, he harshly bit down, enjoying the groan of pain that rumbled below his mouth. Trailing his lips further down, he softly licked Naruto's belly button as his stomach muscles jerked. He allowed his tongue to trace the seal upon the vessel's stomach, chuckling softly as the muscles continued to quiver. Ignoring the boy's protests, he continued his path downward until he reached the elastic of boxers he wore. Lifting his head once more, he smirked at the terror-filled blue gaze. Using his free hand, Itachi toyed with the elastic, slipping under it to massage the sensitive skin below the band.

Naruto was horrified as his body subtly arched into the touch. He could feel the stirrings of arousal at the soft touches. He would be damned if he allowed the bastard above him to get the pleasure of knowing this was affecting him in such a way.

"P-Please don't… I'll do anything else… Just please stop," he nearly sobbed as tears gathered in his eyes and a few escaped.

The soft touches stopped as Itachi once more moved his body back up so that he was face to face with Naruto. Caressing the damp trails of tears with calloused hands, he whispered, "Your tears are so beautiful… I hope to see more of them as you scream in pain."

With those soft words, the hands disappeared from his face only to tear his boxers from his slim waist. A small protest turned into a full-fledged scream as excruciating pain ripped through Naruto's lower back and stomach as Itachi roughly forced himself into him.

Itachi grinned as he continued to move, not allowing Naruto to get accustomed to the intrusion. His thrusts were only eased by the blood that resulted from Naruto's torn rectum. He could smell it in the air and it only urged him on all the more. There was always something about sex and blood that got him going and hurting his brother in the process was just an extra incentive.

"How do is feel kyuubi? To be helpless without anyone to protect you?" he whispered in the other's ear.

Naruto couldn't answer him back as he was occupied with trying to suppress the pain as well as his sobs. He felt so disgusting… so defiled. He was supposed to be the future Hokage but he was so weak. How could he become Hokage when he couldn't even protect himself. Without his chakra he was useless.

"Scream for me kyuubi," Itachi demanded as he increased the pace of his thrusts and dug his nails into the sensitive flesh on Naruto's thighs.

"Never!" Naruto shouted in defiance as he tried to glare through tear-filled eyes at the man who looked so much like his former friend.

With a sadistic grin, Itachi stopped thrusting just to nuzzle at Naruto's jaw line, "I accept your challenge little one. I will make your scream until your throat is raw."

"Never," Naruto growled lowly this time as he tried to head-butt the man.

Itachi reached under his robes and retrieved a kunai, it's sharpened edges glinting in the soft light of the room. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the maniacal gleam in Itachi's eyes before his own eyes hardened into their defiant glare. He had given Itachi took much satisfaction as it was, he would give him no more.

"Hit me with your best shot," Naruto snarled as he flashed his elongated canines.

Licking the sharp blade in his hand, Itachi grinned, "If I had known you would such fun to break I might have done this years ago… Now make sure to be a good boy and entertain me."

Naruto went to respond but the air was sucked from his lungs as the pain from his arm scorched his senses. His eyes moved to the side to see that Itachi had shoved the kunai straight through his bicep and into the ground below. Biting his lip until he could taste blood, Naruto refused to release the scream that was lodged in his throat.

"No screams yet? Pity," Itachi mumbled as though he was talking about the weather as he resumed his torture.

Time soon meant nothing to Naruto as his body was afflicted with cut after cut from Itachi's kunai and thrust after thrust into his abused rectum. All Naruto focused on was not giving Itachi the satisfaction of hearing the screams he so desperately held back. If he was going to die in this underground cave the least he could do was die with the little dignity and pride he had left.

After what felt like hours Itachi's thrust slowed down and the kunai neglected to fall. Opening his eyes to the monster atop him Naruto felt dread at the calculating, thoughtful look upon Itachi's face. Nothing good ever came from a plotting Uchia. A sadistic grin soon touched the other's lips making Naruto all the more wary.

Leaning down, Itachi trailed his lips across Naruto's cheek to his ear as he whispered, "If you don't scream for me I may just have to go find your lovely _wife_. Maybe she will give the screams I desire."

Naruto's eyes widened as he snarled, "Don't you touch her!"

Itachi paid him no mind as he continued to ramble, "Or maybe I can bring her here to see how far you have fallen… and I can kill her while you watch."

"Itachi I'm warning you!" Naruto growled as he tried in vain to move.

The other leaned back to viciously hold Naruto's chin, "Then scream for me for if you do not I will make good on my word."

Naruto said nothing, only closing his eyes in a silent surrender. Only for Sakura would he sacrifice the rest of his dignity. For her he would do whatever was requested of him, if only to keep her safe.

"I need an answer kyuubi," Itachi murmured softly.

"You win," Naruto whispered as he finally gave in.

"Good answer," Itachi smirked.

Naruto went to growl but Itachi started moving once again. At first he tried to hold in his whimpers but when he saw the threatening look in Itachi's eyes again he gave in. A particularly brutal thrust had his mouth opening in a small scream. He wanted to spit in Itachi's face at the pleased look upon his face but he knew he could not. All he had left at that moment was to please the sadistic man until help arrived.

"Good boy," Itachi panted softly, eyes closing in pleasure at the clenching channel around him and the screams that were music to his ears.

"Fuck…. AH!.. You!" Naruto snarled.

"I believe I am the one who is fucking you little one," Itachi teased back as his thrusts became harsher.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain as his lips opened in another scream. Just because he had agreed to scream didn't mean he had to look at the bastard. He wouldn't let the other see his hopelessness or pain.

"Open your eyes kyuubi, let me see your pain while I hear it," Itachi ordered.

He sobbed softly as he did as ordered, staring into the swirling red eyes above him. If it weren't for the extra dot he could have imagined it was Sasuke above him.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto whimpered softly in desperation as he closed his eyes, for a moment wishing the avenger were there to rescue to him like their younger years when the other always came to his rescue.

"Idiot," the voice of his long time friend answered him.

His eyes flew open to see his long time friend as he screamed, "No! No you bastard!"

The henge form of his friend before him smirked, "But you called for me."

"Sick bastard!" Naruto screamed.

_Sasuke_ only whispered in his ear, "You know I left because of you. You were the one that drove me from my home, from the people I cared about. It was all your fault Naruto."

"No no no no," Naruto sobbed desperately even knowing he was right.

"That's right **dobe**, if you weren't alive I could go home," the other growled softly.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed, "I'm so sorry!"

Hearing the pain and sorrow in the other's voice, the henged Itachi groaned in pleasure. Soon it would all be finished, he could feel his release getting closer. He should have used his little brother's form much sooner if this was the reaction he would have gotten.

"Scream for me dobe, scream until you can scream no more. It's the least you can do for what you've put me through," _Sasuke_ groaned.

Screams fell from Naruto's lips in abundance as the thrusts became harder and faster, tearing his lining even more. The kunai was back as well, almost delicately carving in his flesh. However, all the pain his body was in could not compare to the pain that was in his heart. He logically knew that the man above him was Itachi and not his former friend but the words still hurt. They hurt because the real Sasuke had insinuated the same when they had met up earlier that night.

"Naruto," _Sasuke_ groaned as he released into the sobbing blonde.

Pulling out, he tucked himself back into his pants before standing. He grinned at the defeated, broken blue eyes that stared back at him. He had finally succeeded in breaking the kyuubi's vessel.

Twirling the kunai already covered in Naruto's blood, he asked the other, "Now was that so hard dobe?"

Naruto said nothing, only sobbed more, wanting nothing more than to curl in on himself but lacking the strength to do so. He could only lay there and let the other observe and gloat at his handiwork. So different from his normal perspective on life, he wished the other would kill him quickly so he wouldn't have to live with the knowledge of what he had done.

Itachi was about to grant him his request until the door of to the room exploded into the room. Angered panting and growling reached Naruto's ears as he tiredly lolled his head to the side to see who had come to his now unwanted rescue.

"Itachi you bastard!" the angry scream tore through the small room.

Angry sharingan eyes swirled in rage as they took in the scene before them. Lips were pulled back in a snarl and fists were clenched at their sides.

Naruto only stared in horror, one word escaping his lips in a whimper, "Sasuke."

END!

A/N: Well this story is almost at an end, there will probably only be two or three more chapters until it's completion. I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner, I kind of lost the plot for a little until I went back and started re-watching some Naruto episodes.

I am also not very good at torture scenes but I tried to do my best with the physical as well as mental torture.

Please let me know what you think!

_**I would like to thank everyone who continued to read and support this story despite the length of time it has not been updated. I truly thank you all from the bottom of my heart- you helped inspire me to not drop this story! All my love!**_


End file.
